yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Misawa
Bastion Misawa, known in Japan as Daichi Misawa (三沢大地, Misawa Daichi), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. Character 15-year old Bastion Misawa is a first-year student attending Duel Academy (Duel Academia) who resides in the Ra Yellow dormitory. He was #1 in the entry examinations, and is generally regarded as the best newcomer student. He and Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) first met during the examinations, Jaden referring to him as "#2," and himself as "#1." After seeing Jaden defeat Vellian Crowler (Cronos de Medici), Bastion himself agrees with these titles. Despite his protests that such feelings are illogical and irrational, it is implied that Bastion has feelings for several female monster cards seen throughout the series (his primary crush being White Magician Pikeru). In the English version, Bastion has a British accent. The neglect of his character is a running gag throughout the series in both incarnations. Bastion is a highly analytical duelist, having covered his cards and the walls of his room with endless numeric formulas. He believes everything in life can be mathematically calculated. Underneath his jacket, he wears a special vest that holds six different dueling decks, one for each element (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, Dark). He changes decks accordingly depending on his opponent. After defeating Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume) in a public duel, Bastion is offered entrance into Obelisk Blue, but declines, saying he promised himself he would not advance to Obelisk Blue until he was the #1 duelist of the school, and in order to do so, would have to defeat Jaden, who he viewed as #1. He builds a seventh deck, seemingly based off his Water deck, devoted to sealing certain cards so that an opponent will not be able to summon most of his or her monsters. Bastion uses the seventh deck against Jaden, preventing the use of Polymerization with Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell, therefore keeping Jaden from calling forth his stronger monsters, but is still defeated. Due to his skill, Bastion is one of the seven duelists that receive a key to the Spirit Gate that can unleash the Sacred Beast Cards (Three Phantom Demons). Bastion only duels one of the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), Tania. Although Bastion uses his Magnet monsters, which use opposing plus and minus charges to stop his opponent's attacks and fuse to become stronger, he eventually loses. Afterwards, he is stripped of his free will to a degree and becomes infatuated with Tania. He returns to normal after Jaden defeats her and she runs off leaving her Shadow Charm behind. At one point during the second year, angered by the fact that he was not considered for entry into the Society of Light, Bastion challenges Sartorius (Takuma Saiou) to a duel in order prove his strength and disband the Society. Chazz, however, takes Sartorius' place, and although Bastion has the means of being victorious, Sartorius takes advantage of his self-doubt and desire to be accepted, convincing him to intentionally lose to Chazz and finally join the organization. Following his conversion, Bastion is regulated to the sidelines, watching helplessly as other Society members are given the opportunity to duel Jaden and convert other school members into their group, while he himself is assigned no such tasks. After weeks of such torture, as well as a conversation with Dr. Albert Zweinstein, he grows "enlightened" about his worth as a duelist and as a person, and leaves the Society of his own accord to pursue his goals. Card List Bastion has six decks, each based on an element, and a special seventh deck made to combat Jaden. Each deck runs on a specific theme, with his Water deck's theme being the fusion of hydrogen and oxygen to form water, and his Earth deck's theme being the manipulation of plus and minus electronegativity. During the second year, he abandons his six decks in favour of one deck that is an amalgam of all his cards. Monster Cards * Vorse Raider (Blood Vorse) * Barrel Dragon (Revolver Dragon) * The Trojan Horse (Troy Horse) * Magical Scientist * Hydrogeddon * Oxygeddon * Water Dragon * Carboneddon * Hyozanryu (Diamond Dragon) * Litmus Doom Swordsman (Swordsman of Death Litmus) * Mathematician * White Magician Pikeru * Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus * Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus * Magnet Warrior Omega Minus * Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus (Super Conductive Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus) * Plasma Warrior Eitom Spell Cards * De-Fusion (Fusion Release) * Mystical Space Typhoon (Cyclone) * Bonding - H2O * Living Fossil * Pot of Greed * Double Spell (Double Magic) * Litmus Doom Ritual (Litmus Death Ritual) * A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon * Magnet Conductor Plus * Power Off Trap Cards * Ring of Destruction * Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan * Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell * Amorphous Barrier * Spirit Barrier * Last Magnet * 100,000 Gauss * Magnet Force Minus * DNA Surgery * Magnet Force Plus * Magic Cylinder